


Daddy's Good Girl

by preyforme



Series: Little Jenny [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Extreme Underage, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Frottage, Jenny wears a Sleeping Beauty nightgown, Parent/Child Incest, Sharing a Bed, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preyforme/pseuds/preyforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part two of Daddy's Little Princess, although you probably don't have to read one to understand the other.  </p><p>In this installment Little Jenny is frightened by a thunderstorm and she crawls in bed with her Daddy even though some pretty weird stuff happened last time she did that. Daddy swore to himself he'd never touch his little girl again, but when she offers herself, he can't help himself.</p><p>**EXTREME UNDERAGE SEX** PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains sexual activities between a kindergartener and her father. The activity is started without her permission and, although she seems okay with it, a child that young cannot give consent. So, to sum it all up for you: IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ABOUT SEX BETWEEN A CHILD AND HER FATHER PLEASE LEAVE. Not ready for a first class ticket to Hell? Pop on over to http://www.snapple.com it's made from the best stuff on Earth!

It was almost a week later that a thunderstorm saw little Jenny running into her dad’s bedroom. He wasn’t asleep yet, but it was a near thing, the tiny hand on his shoulder startled him awake, “Daddy!” Jenny was trying to shake him, but really all she was doing was slapping his bicep, “There are scary noises outside!” Her sentence was punctuated by a large boom of thunder and she yelped, jumping at the noise, “Daddy! Wanna sleep with you!”

Jared’s stomach sank like a rock, he had promised himself he would keep his hands off his daughter. He was so ashamed of the way he defiled his little girl, he felt like a monster. Jenny trusted him and he took advantage. He wouldn’t allow himself to be weak like that again. But he was only human and he was hoping to have a few more nights alone before temptation cuddling up next to him. He wanted to tell her no, to tuck her back into her princess bed, but he could see real fear in her face and he wasn’t going to punish her because of his own depravity. “C’mon angel.” He mumbled, sliding over so she could crawl in next to him.

Jenny scrambled up onto the bed and wormed up next to her big, strong daddy. Jared wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head and holding her tightly, “You’re safe now baby, daddy’s gotcha.” Jared took a few deep breaths and counted the time between the flash of lightning and the thunder. The storm was close.

Rain continued to pound against their house but Jenny seemed to be calming down. He settled down into bed, trying to forget how it felt last time they were in this situation. He loved the smell of her shampoo and the softness of her baby soft skin against his. He wouldn’t touch her, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy holding his little girl.

That is, until she slid her tiny leg back and over his thigh, the same position Jared had put her in last time. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will his cock to stay soft. He couldn’t get another erection with his six year old in his bed. “S’okay daddy.” She said softly, obviously tired but too excited by the thunder to be sleepy. She took his massive hand that was cradling her and pushed it down her small body until he felt his hand against her tiny pelvic mound. His entire body shuttered when he realized he was touching her warm skin, “I already took my panties off.” She tried to crane her neck backwards to look at her daddy, “So you can put your willy there daddy.” She yawned, before smiling up at Jared, “Wanna make you feel good again.”

Jared gasped softly, he couldn’t his little princess was offering herself up. He _swore_ he wouldn’t touch her again. But _she_ was the one instigating it. Of course she didn’t really know what she was doing, but obviously he hadn’t hurt her before, hadn’t scarred her, because she was still allowing him to get close to her in such an intimate way. He wanted to pull his hand away, he really did. He wanted to go to sleep and pretend this never happened. 

But his hand was on her pussy mound.

He remembered changing her diaper, remembered bathing her hundreds upon hundreds of times. He’d seen every inch of her body and it never turned him on before. But this was different. She was growing up so fast, she wasn’t a baby anymore. It’d been some time since he’d seen her most intimate parts, even longer since he touched them. As soon as she was old enough to bath herself she had. And now she was giving him permission to explore.

He was surprised his hand wasn’t trembling, he slowly slid his hand down, waiting for her to object. When she didn’t, a long, thick finger traced over her pussy lips. He could feel how puffy they were, usually closed so tight around her little girl clitoris. But now she was open like a blooming flower, his fingers were itching to explore.

Jared’s finger hovered over her clit, dying to touch the tiny bud. But before he could work up the nerve her tiny voice tore him out of his reverie, “Daddy?”

Jerking his hand away he felt sick to his stomach, “Yeah baby?”

“Feels nice.” She smiled softly, eyes fluttering shut, not sleeping, just relaxing into the feeling of being touched.

Jared swallowed thickly and squeezed his eyes shut, he tried telling himself he should just stop. Just go to sleep. But then she pressed a tiny heel into the mattress and pushed her hips up against his hand. Jared couldn’t be blamed for his weakness.

Instead of resuming his petting, he lifted his hand up to her mouth, tracing his daughter’s plush lips. He could almost imagine what his cock would look like smearing precome across those lips. She had a beautiful mouth. “Angel? Can you suck on Daddy’s finger?” he asked, heart pounding as he pressed his already painfully hard dick against her ass, nothing but the worn cotton of his boxer briefs between them. “I wanna show you something else. Something that will make us both feel really good.”

Little Jenny must have been too sleepy to ask questions, she just opened her mouth and let her Daddy slide a long finger into her warm, wet mouth. She closed her lips around the digit and sucked softly, eyelashes fluttering against her freckled cheeks. 

The feeling was unbelievable, almost as good as getting his dick sucked. He hoped one day soon he’d be able to find out. He would love to come down her delicate throat before she left for school, send her off to kindergarten with a tummy full of her daddy’s come. But that was a long way off. Tonight was just about touching – exploring.

“Use your tongue.” He whispered, kissing her temple before starting a trail of tiny kisses down her jaw, eventually taking her earlobe in between his teeth. He tugged on it gently and nearly melted when she moaned softly, barely audible but he heard it. Not long after her tongue started working over his finger and he started rocking his dick against her ass, wishing he had pulled it free before his hand became occupied.

“You’re such a good girl.” He murmured in her ear, sliding his finger out of her mouth slowly. He ran the wet digit against those amazing lips, she was going to look so beautiful with her daddy’s come shot all across her face. He eased his hand down her narrow frame, immediately slipping his spit slick finger between her pussy lips.

Jared almost forgot how warm a woman’s pussy was. It’d been so long since he had the chance to just touch. He ran his finger up and down her clit, hearing her purr softly, she had no idea what her body was capable of. “Does that feel good my sweet girl?” he shifted slightly, still laying on his side but hovering over her more to get a better look at her face. She was biting her lower lip with her eyes shut, she just nodded, unable to speak. 

He slid his finger up to the bud of nerves right at the head of her clit and pressed against it, rubbing tiny circles there. Before he could even ask how it felt her eyes shot open and she released her lower lip to groan out, “Daaaaa-deeeee!” She looked up at him with wide eyes, “Feels super good!”

Jared couldn’t believe how beautiful she was, couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be the first man to touch his little Jenny like this. The first one to cause her to moan out in passion. “I thought you might like that.” He chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. Even her mouth felt tiny underneath his, but that didn’t stop him from running the tip of his tongue along her lips. “Open your mouth honey,” he whispered against her skin, “Daddy wants to taste you.” 

“Daddy. That’s… Weird.” She whimpered out, confused as to why her daddy would want to taste her _mouth_.

His finger stilled and she yelped immediately, reaching down to grab his wrist, pushing her tiny pussy up against his hand, “You want daddy to keep going?” She nodded her head frantically, eyes open wide once again, looking up at her daddy desperately. “Then you gotta be a good girl and do just what I say, okay? I’m going to make you feel really, really good. But you gotta be a good girl.”

She nodded frantically, not wanting the gentle touches to stop, “I’ll be a good girl daddy. Promise!” She parted her lips to demonstrate and Jared swooped down almost immediately, pressing his tongue into her tiny mouth. She didn’t know how to kiss, so he just swept his tongue against hers, not caring that his tongue was far too big for her mouth. She tasted faintly of bubble gum toothpaste and that only made him want to taste other places.

He moved his finger against her clit again, long strokes against the length of her pussy. The tip of his finger hesitated against her delicate opening but he didn’t dare press inside. He wasn’t trying to hurt his little girl. No matter how amazing a tiny, virgin pussy would feel on his enormous prick. As much as he hated the thought of causing his little girl pain, he vowed to be the one to take her cherry. He wanted all of her firsts. 

“That feel good baby?” he was watching the emotions roll across her face, obviously it felt amazing, but he wanted her to say it. She just nodded her head frantically, pushing her hips up against his hands. He watched her hip bones strain against her skin, she was so desperate with lust. “Wanna feel something even better?”

Jared was doubtful that anything would taste as good as the bubble gum on little Jenny’s tongue but if anything could, it would be her miniature, kindergarten pussy. He kept his finger working her little clit as he laid her out on her back, “Daddy knows something that you’re gonna like a lot more.” He smiled softly, kissing her first on her forehead, then her lips before moving his massive body down the bed. His finger slowed as he settled between her legs before stopping completely. She started whining almost immediately. She was insatiable. “Remember what I said, you need to be a good girl!” he used his stern daddy-voice but then kissed the inside of her thigh to show he wasn’t really mad. 

He took a deep breath, he couldn’t believe he was laying on his belly between his baby girl’s legs. He used his thumbs to pull her lips apart, seeing a slight glisten where her own spit had been worked into her body. He blew gently on her slit which caused her to giggle and squirm. He loved how responsive she was. Finding her limits, then pushing her over the edge, was going to be his new mission. But for now he just needed a taste of her perfect little kitty. 

While his tongue was too big for her mouth, it was the right size to work up against her clit, which caused her to shout almost immediately. “Oh! Daddy!” she pushed her little body up against her daddy’s mouth and he didn’t need to be told twice. He licked and sucked at her clit at any angle he could, she was still so small and so undeveloped. She was going wild underneath him, flailing around, alternating between mewing like a kitten and groaning like a whore. 

Meanwhile his dick was _leaking_ in his pants, the noises she was making, the way she tasted, it was all too much. He knew he was going to come as soon as he pulled his cock out. 

He knew she was close when her baby soft thighs clamped down around his head and she started to whip her head back and forth chanting, “ _Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!_ ” over and over again. He wanted to feel her tiny body spasm in her first orgasm but there was one more thing he had to try.

Little Jenny’s pussy and inner thighs were coated in her daddy’s spit so he rolled his pinky in the salvia, getting his finger as slick as possible before he slit the tip into her virginal opening. He swore he wasn’t going to hurt her, but he figured just half an inch of a pinky finger would be okay. Her opening was so tight, he couldn’t wait to figure out a way to get his dick in there. He knew they could work up to it. She was such a good girl for her daddy. Daddy’s beautiful princess would become his dirty whore.

His pinky finger worked the tight opening and he swirled his tongue around her clit as she shook and came against his face. It was just contracting muscles but she looked like she’d just been given a pony and a mermaid (both things on her Christmas list). Her legs fell away from his head and her chest was heaving, gasping for air. “Daddy! That was…” she struggled for a word, Jared just sat back and drank her all in. Even in the dim light he could see that her pupils were blown and her cheeks were red, her hair was a mess and her Sleeping Beauty nightgown was twisted around her waist exposing her slick, ravaged pussy. “Wow!” was what she settled on.

He grinned down at his little girl, “Now it’s daddy’s turn, okay sweetheart? Daddy’s gonna rub his willy on your kitty, a little different than before but it’s gonna make Daddy feel super good.” Jared was careful when he pulled the elastic band down over his cock, he didn’t want to blow his load too soon. He wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible.

Jenny made like she was going to roll over, since that was how she made Daddy feel good the first time but he put a hand on her narrow hip, amazed at how it nearly covered the width of her body. “Just lay still baby. Keep your legs open so Daddy can see your kitty.” He walked his knees a little closer to her body and held his cock by the base. He ran the head of his cock along her clit, watching the trail of precome it left in its wake. He’d never seen anything as erotic as her little pussy with his engorged dick nestled against it. 

Leaning forward he slotted his dick against her lips and rocked his hips back and forth. All he had to do was change his angle and he’d plunge right inside her virgin hole. He’d tear her up. 

He kissed her mouth, flicking his tongue against her lips for only seconds before he felt himself coming. He reached down and stroked himself, milking his come out and shooting it all over his little daughter’s exposed folds. The juxtaposition of her little baby pussy slathered with come made his dick shutter. If he was ten years younger he would have gotten hard again, just at the sight

Instead he just reached down and rubbed the fluid into her sensitive kitty, loving the way she moaned softly as her daddy touched her. He laid down next to her and pulled her little body against his, he knew he should pull his hand away but he couldn’t stop playing with her clit. So that was how they fell asleep, Jenny safe in her daddy’s arms with Daddy’s thick finger working his seed into her most sacred of places. 

Jenny had never slept better.


End file.
